Sketches
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Yo! This has become a collaboration between Shiro-LinKaiwen and me. Sasori is a popyjopy, and everybody thinks Deidara is a girl. Then Sasori finds out something... Horrible: Deidara is a BOY! He tries to make the blonde fall in love with him. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before I got flames, this story is originally written by Shiro-LinKaiwen. Since she didn't have any inspiration for this story anymore, we decided to turn this into a collaboration. The first chapters are hers, chapter 8 is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] (brackets)[flashback]

[Deidara was raised as a girl since his voice was also girly every one thought of him as a female. And also the best drawer in the school. He's been sketching pictures of random things and of course his beloved red head. Sasori discovered Deidara was 100% Male when he sees Deidara change in the change room. He suddenly gets interested into finding out more about Deidara and stalked him to find more info. He realizes Deidara has taken quite and interest in him after finding several pictures of him drawn by the blond artist. He wanted to get closer to Deidara to maybe pry open Deidara's secrets. He slowly realizes he is interested in Deidara himself and starts hanging around Deidara's group which makes his other buddies wonder. Deidara hates what Sasori was trying to do. Of course since he was smart he could totally tell what he was doing. Until he drops his pencil case from a surprise attack on his lips.]

* * *

=Chapter 1. Secret

The sun was beating down and over powering human kind from the sky as it lit this part of the world. The silver haired boy stood in the middle of the pool enjoying his skin boiling to a crisp. "Ah. Hidan, your going to get sun burn.." Deidara smirked as he sat on the side of the pool as children swam by. "Isn't it fucking great?!" Hidan's hand was now on his forehead and another on his hip as he looked up at the beaming sun. "In two days! Finally we'll be in high school!" high school..yeah.

"Deidara, what cha drawing now?" Hidan looked over Deidara's should with a towel over his head. "Hey, thats really good. It looks just like me! Can I have it?" Hidan begged. I think its ok to give it too him I mean I can do more, un. Deidara handed over the sketch to Hidan. "Awe. Thats awesome. Aren't cha sweating?." Hidan laughed. Hidan doesn't swear at the pool because apparently its against his religion, Deidara thinks it bull shit."Naw, un." The Blond takes out another sketch book and another pencil from his sweater pocket then started to draw the sky. He sat drawing for an hour until a ball was whipped at his head and made him whip his pencil across the page crushing the beautiful drawing with the mark the pencil left behind. The boy put his hand on the blond's shoulder, "Hey, are ya ok?" Deidara grabbed onto the boy's arm and flipped him onto the ground. "Damnet you made me screw up my picture what are you going to do about that, un?!" Deidara freaked as Hidan climbed out of the water holding Deidara back. Deidara stopped as he found out he has flipped the richest and most popular boy onto the floor. Sasori Akasuna. "Eh. Sa-Sasori-kun?!" Deidara stopped in embarrassment. The red head got up rubbing his head, by the time he steadied himself out the blond was gone with the silver haired boy.

The two boys panted on the side of the building. "Fucking Deidara, what was that?! Just because you got a little crush on him doesn't mean you have to take me along with the pain." Hidan breathed heavily as his Dark blue shorts dripped of water. This is probably like the 15th time I saw him this summer! And every time I end up flipping him. Arg! "Sorry. Hidan...I was just freaking out." They took deep breaths and slid their backs against the building and ended on the ground sitting. "Sure you were. Your fucking going to get beaten on in high school for sure." Hidan sighed,"I'll have to back you up again..." Deidara smirked and laughed."All you do is threaten them with your dirty words and when they come at you I'm the one that saves your life, yeah!" (F/B:Crowd was surrounding Deidara and Hidan. They were 13. "You mother fucker, if you say that to Deidara again I'll make sure Jashin-sama will fucking rape you!" Hidan shrieked at them with a fist in the air. One of the biggest boys from a gang came through the crowd and ran straight at Hidan, Deidara ran in front of Hidan and grabbed the boy's fist and broke his nose in one fatal move)

Ah-Great I lost my sketch book..un. Deidara searched through his bag of swim stuff. That was soo close too. Good thing I dont swim. "Ohiyo DeiDei! Time to move, bus is coming and teachers will have our heads if we miss it this time." They have missed school yesterday because, they simply forgot. "Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Deidara grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Hidan opened the door as Deidara was right behind him and exited the house, Deidara pulled out a silver polished key and locked the door. As they walked to the bus you could hear the guys whistling at Deidara. "Whuw, wanna party DeiDei?" Whistled the boys. Hidan was annoyed of this every day and flipped them the bird, that was when every one turned silent. "Nice skirt, short enough for ya?" Every one laughed which resulted Hidan flipping the bird with both hands which silenced every one once again. Deidara was wearing a skirt because? He was raised as a girl in his family, that was before his parent's died when he was 10 and Hidan and him lived alone ever since Hidan's mother abandoned him and his father which was a friend of Dei's father, had died.

They finally arrived at school and Deidara has already been a target from Sasori's fan club. "You bitches should go and fuck Sasori if you want him so bad! Oh wait he doesn't like you people!" Hidan took a sip of his juice box as he gave demon glares at the girls. "Hidan don't say things like that at school." Kakuzu lectured him. "Please leave or I'll crack your nose ladies." Kakuzu said plainly. Like thats going to help. Hidan thought to himself. "Sasori won't stand for this you know! I'll get the biggest bully to beat you up!" Smirked Sakura. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that cherry, un," Deidara lifted up his juice box in the air. "My prediction is that he probably will try to stay away from me,yeah." Hidan raised an eye brow. How can he be so sure!? Hidan then looked at the door which had a shadow figure lingering on the hallway floor. "Huh?" Deidara was wrong ever since then Sasori was looking for his jack pot. He wasn't going to stop until he finds Deidara's secrets, he wanted revenge.

Damn my back hurts so much. The red head rubbed his back on the way to the change room. He entered the door led by creaking noises. Hn. They really need to put some oil on these doors. Sasori went to his gym locker and spun in the combo. Flung the door open and grabbed his gym shorts and t-shirt. He slipped off his jeans and slid on his red shorts. Then changed into his white t-shirt which had Akasuna printed on the back were the shoulder blades were. Suddenly he heard the door swing open and Sasori wanted to play a joke for fun so he hid against the wall while the person walked into the other section of the change room. He suddenly realized the voices, but then urges to know what they were saying and for some reason another person was with them. Who are they talking to? Sasori tip toed slowly to section 2 of the change room.

"Fucking fan girls, I hope they go to hell!" Hidan swore. "Hey hey, you can't just leave this be! Flip them like you do to every one!" Kakuzu sighed at his boyfriend. "What? Kakuzu you shouldn't be saying a thing cause you threatened them!" Kakuzu looked up at the changing Hidan. "I wasn't saying anything." Sasori snuck up every so quietly and took a peek from the side of the locker. His eyes widen as he saw something he has never ever seen in his life, his heart skipped a beat. The blond was removing white shirt which was part of the school uniform. What? Why is Deidara stripping in front of those weirdos, I might get some good shit from this, Deidara might have some kind of flat chested disease! Sasori's evil thoughts roamed his mind but didn't realize he would be called a perverted creep. Deidara unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Deidara didn't even have anything that looked like flat chested boobs. He then slipped on a white t-shirt with the words Iwa on the back of his shirt. "Hidan aren't you going to wear your t-shirt, un?" Deidara gave a look at the half naked Hidan. "Naw. All the girls would fucking want me and its in the fucking wash." Kakuzu then stared up at Hidan giving a worried look. "Eh." Hidan looked away. Sasori still watching from the corner of his eye covered his mouth from blurting out 'Holy fuck'. Deidara then removed his skirt. Then Sasori realized Deidara 'Chan' was no girl. Dei was 100% Male.


	2. Chapter 2

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] (brackets)[flashback]

Chapter 2 : Stalking

Deidara stood in the middle of the gym beside Kakuzu as they watched Hidan flirt with the girls, he's quite a charmer but he knows that Kakuzu is his and he is Kakuzu's Property. Kakuzu stood there worrying and Deidara watched smiling. Who's that boy watching Deidara? Is it Sasori? Kakuzu looked from the corner of his eye. Sasori was standing in the corner with his back against the wall and arms crossed and stared deeply at the blond, and it seemed that he wasn't going to blink or turn his eyes away. "Hidan, why aren't you wearing your t-shirt?" One of the girls asked blushing. "Ah-well I left it in the fucking wash, don't you think I look like a fucking hottie without it?" Hidan winked. The girls screamed. Why doesn't the girls even care that he's spitting dirt at them? I mean I would slap him if he said fuck at me and if I was one of the girls, un... Deidara thought, still unaware he is being watched.

What is he thinking? I need to know why he's pretending to be a girl before I go spit out the news. This is interesting... Sasori stood like a statue not to be noticed. "Yo, Saso man, watcha doing?" Itachi skipped over to Sasori and sees that he was looking at something. "Hm? Your checking out that blond chick?" Sasori blinked, flushed and quickly turned away to look at Itachi. "What? No! I- I Was daydreaming!"Itachi smirked at Sasori's words. Sure you were. Itachi decided to keep an eye on Sasori which now moved away from his watching corner to the gym's exit. "Sasori Akasuna! Where do you think your going its time to do laps!" Guy sensei shone his white dentures at him. Sasori's eye twitched, and every one started to laugh. "Aw. But I'd rather do some hard athletic training to pump my blood!" Sasori teased to try and get people back on his side. "Alright. 50 laps!" Guy nodded. Sasori stared with a blank face. Deidara laughed,"Alright you too since it's so funny! Rule number 1, take gym seriously!" Guy shouted. Deidara twitched from his spot. The blond and the red head had to sit off until the end of physicals end and then wait after school to start their torture. It was awkward for Sasori since this 'girl' was a man and they had to sit beside each other. Deidara moved his hand up to his face which also moved up his entire right side of his body so he could rub his right eye which was bugging him. His side brushed against the red head's and Sasori's face turned red and heart started to race. Deidara also noticed that he brushed up against the red head and his heart was racing as well. "Aw, look at the little fucking lovers!" Hidan whispered to the girls. Kakuzu stood to his side trying to ignore his flirting, Hidan noticed and bugged Kakuzu some more with his whispers to the girls' ears. The girls giggled and decided to join Hidan's watch as they played basket ball. What is this feeling? Sasori was now sitting with his legs tucked in and head down looking at the floor and arms wrapped around his legs as he watched Deidara from the corner of his eyes. Deidara couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. Sasori relaxed a little when he realized he wasn't the only one that was feeling a shiver down his spine. Even though the blond was looking away from him he gazed at him for a moment.

"Heya Deidei where ya heading?" Kakuzu turned to Deidara which was leaving the change room. "Um. Going to the art room, I'm going to start a new sketch, yeah." Deidara flung the door open and ran out. Kakuzu turned back around to shut his locker but suddenly Hidan gave Kakuzu a hug. "Hu..." Kakuzu blinked as Hidan's arms were wrapped tightly around him. "I'm sorry you fucking idiot." The silver haired boy's face heated up. Kakuzu smiled underneath his mask. I know you are.

A fresh new canvas was set on the easel, as Deidara reached for his paints and pencils. Time to start, un! Deidara sketched a beautiful picture of the forest covered in a blanket of sparkling snow and added a building in the back with stone stairs that lead up to the door of the building. He then needed to add some paint. Sasori watched from the door way as the blond painted away. Half his face showed this way if Deidara turned the red head could escape the blue eyes quickly. Damn, he's good. He's quite an artist. Doesn't seem that he sculps though..Deidara finished his painting less then an hour. Thats how good he was and he had to stop because it was time to head to class then time for torture. The blond stood up and grabbed his canvas and turned to catch a glimp of a boy but was suddenly gone. "I really need to see a doctor, yeah.." Deidara rubbed his eyes.

It was english class, every one was know talking about Hidan's new rumor of 'The yellow and the red.' Sasori was too busy watching Deidara which sat beside him on the left were the window was with the sun beaming onto Deidara's face as he doodled on a scrap piece of paper. He looks...pretty. Sasori jerked up. Did I just think that? Oh no no no! He shook his head and got weird looks from the class. The bell rang and every one sat down. He still watched the artist from the corner of his eye and saw that Deidara's eyes were glittering and he was...blushing. Deidara looked up to turn to Sasori,"Huh? Something wrong un?" Deidara whispered. Sasori's gaze stopped and flinched back in surprise. "Uh, No!" Sasori turned away and started to jot down the notes he missed violently. Deidara blinked and giggled a little. Is he watching me, un? That's weird. Deidara shivered. I love Sasori, yeah..but I can't do this. I can't love him..its not right. A tear formed from his eyes, Deidara tried to stop it. He can't let people see this and its english class, people just don't cry durning english! Sasori moved his head a little so he could catch a glimp of the blond and as punishment he saw something that he shouldn't have saw. The blond was whipping his tears, face red, eyes watering, hair in his face as the sun's beams made the droplets sparkle. Sasori's heart started to race. What? W-why is he crying? Stop it. I can't stand people crying! Sasori tried to look away as much as possible. The teacher kept talking...

"Deidei? What the fuck was that?" Hidan stood behind Deidara with a worried look on his face. Kakuzu also had one plastered on his. "Uh. What do you mean, un?" Deidara kept his face down as he changed into his shorts. "Don't play fucking dumb blond. Every one was watching! You were fucking crying!" Hidan stomped his foot, Kakuzu shivered and looked away from his silver haired man. Deidara's heart pounded in his chest. Every one was watching me? Shit, un! "Why was every one fucking watching me anyway, yeah?" Deidara banged his fist on the locker as he kept his head down as his heart raced. He couldn't believe this, he didn't notice any attention on him. "Deidara, I've never seen you like this.." Hidan turned away from the blond to leave. "Wa-wait, un! Hidan I can explain! I accidentally cried! It was nothing, yeah!" Deidara tried to stop him. Every time Deidara cried Hidan would get into depression and try to kill himself, and he wouldn't take medication. But Hidan already left the room. Kakuzu was about to leave as well. "Sasori was watching you." Deidara's pulse rose. He-He...what, un?!

Deidara dragged himself into the gym. He felt drowsy and he felt like he forgot something but it was too late to find out what he forgot. He lifted his head to see the stalking red head. Sasori noticed him from the corner of his eye, he didn't want to look straight at him. It could cause an awkward moment except it happened anyway. Deidara just wanted to scream and flip the red head, every one watched him cry because the 'popular' kid was watching. Damn, un. Deidara had to say something he wanted to know, he had the right to know. "Wh-why were you watching me, yeah?" Deidara stammered as his blood pressure rose. Sasori realized that some one must've betrayed him and told the blond, he started to fume but his face flushed first. "I-I saw you draw in the art room, so I was interested in what-what you were drawing thats all.." The red head fiddled with the bangs of his hair as he looked at his pure white sneakers. Deidara's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Shit! "Ah! Ah-Did you see the pic-picture, un?!" Deidara spat out, then his eyes started to water. Sasori was confused at the blond seeing his cheeks red and tears forming, he felt like he wanted to hug him. He struggled against the urge. "Why? Uh. N-No." Sasori kick the ground before Guy walked in. "Hey hey, you two, did you start yet?" Guy wasn't in the mood today, Lee must've gotten mad at him. "Uh-no sorry sensei." They stammered and started their 50 laps.

"Hey one question. Why were you crying?" Sasori jogged beside the blondy, as he looked at the floor and and tilted his head down. Deidara's cheeks started to heat up again. "Uh-I was. Was just thinking of my-my parents, yeah.." Deidara had to use that as back up. He had no choice even though it was very personal. "..." I don't buy it. He's not going to tell me anyway. "Here's-here's my question, yeah." Sasori turned but noticed the blond stopped. "You were watching me during physicals education. When did you leave the change room, un?" Deidara stood like a statue looking at the floor, he did not want to see the red head's face right now. Sasori turned pale. "...L-last." Deidara's heart skipped a beat. He-he watched me change as well then, un? This is going to be really bad, yeah. They stood in silence. "Why are you hiding your true self..er gender?" Sasori started to slowly slip into the blond's territory. "That's none of your business, yeah!" "I have the right to know!" "No you don't, un!" "Yes I do! I saw it and I want to know damnet!" Guy gave them a death glare and they had to start running again. "Ok, if I finish first then you have to tell me!" Deidara then sped up, giving a 'Ok' signal. "Cheater!" Sasori yelled and ran after him.

Sasori sat on the side watching the blond struggle on the track. He's done 50 in no sweat. "Well I win! Can't you hurry up!? You're like on 20." Sasori smirked at the blond panting and sweating. Sasori enjoyed watching the blond pant and sweat. "Urg. It-Its..Noh-t muh. My fault thaht." Deidara breathed. "That. I-I'm not. Athletic!" Deidara's chest felt heavy and he turned pale. Arg, my chest feels like its on fire, yeah. Fuck! It hurts! Deidara grabbed his chest with this right hand and dug his nails into his skin as he panted like crazy. Tears formed in his eyes. I forgot to take my pills, un! "Oi, Deidara? Are you ok?" Sasori stood up and ran towards the blond which was clutching his chest and crying. "Damnet, don't touch me, un!" Deidara couldn't take it and fell to the floor. He breathed heavily and the red head got on both his knees and held up Deidara's head and back. "Hey hey, whats wrong?!" Sasori sweated. He noticed that his chest was bleeding now from Deidara's nails. "Shit! Guy sensei! Guy Sensei!" Sasori cried out as he watched Deidara's eyes water and and slowly fainting. "Hey, hey! Are you still alive?" Sasori was on the verge to cry with the blond in his arms turning cold. "Sas-sasori. Bring my bags to me..yeah.." Deidara said faintly.

Deidara sat in the nurses room quietly. "Looks like Deidara hasn't been taking his pills today." Tsunade looked at her sheets. "Deidara's family was cursed with that illness through all of its generations. Unlike Hidan's illness, his mom was from Deidara's family but married a different man out of Deidara's Clan. So his illness is different from Deidara's. In fact its worse, but every time He doesn't take his pills his chest will become weak since his lungs can't exchange and balance the oxygen properly." Sasori sighed and took a look at the blond which sat with a plain face and dull eyes. What's in his bag? It's locked. Sasori got curious. "Hey Blondy, you ok?" Sasori stood with his hands on his knees and leaned his upper body forward towards the blond. "Uhm. Uh, yeah. Thanks, un." Deidara started to pick up his things and leave. "Wait. What's in your bag?" Sasori asked with curiosity. Deidara stopped with silence. "None of your business, un." The blond left the room.

"Oh fucking shit! The son of a bitch knows your a fucking boy?!" Hidan shrieked at the blond from the couch as Deidara prepared supper. "Yep, and you know what else, un?" Deidara threw in carrots. "He know about my artistic secret too! You know how long I've been trying to keep that as a secret, yeah!?" Deidara chopped the cucumbers violently. "No fucking shit, I've made over a thousand excuses to get people off trying to find out your 'secret' and I'm not backing you up on this one!" Hidan grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and got up and headed towards the kitchen. "God. I don't think it could get any worse." Deidara headed for his bags after dumbing the cucumbers in and letting the veggies sit in the soup. Deidara's pulse sped up. His art bag was missing.

Sasori took out a box full of old keys, some hair pins and paper clips. He was deterred to pry open this seal on the 'secret' within the bag. "Damn, I've used everything!" Sasori whipped the sweat off his forehead. He noticed something weird about the lock. It was one of those regular locks you can buy that comes with one of those cheap diaries at dollar stores. He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out 5 sketch books, a pencil case and a box of paints. He left the silver key on the side of his lap. "Wow, these are really good." The red head sat in silence as he flipped open another book. Was this? Him? "What the fuck!?" He sweated as he flipped through every page. It was like a mini gallery of him. "This dude. Has a crush on me?" Sasori clenched his teeth and shook every where. He couldn't believe it. But He didn't know that he was being drowned by these new emotions in his heart. His interest in the blond grew in bigger and his feelings for him gotten from friendly to something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] (brackets)[flashback]

=Chapter 3 : Kiss Me

Sasori got up in a heartbeat, flipped his blanket over and rushed out of bed. Ran to the bathroom brushed his teeth less than 2 minutes. Sasori then rushed back to his room with his face towel around his neck. Folded his sheets and stacked them on top of each other. Threw his towel into the bathroom without a care and dashed out of the house without breakfast. Sasori tried to calm down as he ran down the streets towards the school. It was only 6:3o am, why was he going to school so early? Deidara usually arrives at school at 7:oo am and Sasori did not want that blond to suspect that he stole his bag. He needed to get there before the blond does, Oh crap, oh crap! Sasori tried to rush as quick as possible, then he realized. Why didn't I just drive my truck to school...The red head felt stupid and dashed across the street. He finally got a glimpse of the school and his smile stretched across his face. I win. He thought to himself. it was 6:5o am now.

Sasori drifted off as he sat in his desk quietly. He let his mind take him away into an uncontrollable day dream. "Sasori-kun, I forgive you." Deidara hugged him. "Apology excepted, it was only a pencil." Sasori tilted his head as he placed his finger under the blond's chin and reached down...Sasori felt like he was shaking. "Uh. Wha- huh?" Sasori rubbed his eyes and looked up. It was Kisame. "Yo, what are you doing here so early?" Kisame was doing the early morning cleaning. He rested the broom on his shoulder. "Oh nothing I was really bored, so how was surgery Kisa-kun?" Sasori crossed his arms and sat back. I had a strange dream..did I let my heart take over again? Fuck I better not have schizophrenia. "Not that well apparently I'll be stuck with this strange skin disease. I'll look like a fish forever." Sobbed the shark skinned male. "Ohiyo Kisame-sempai, yeah." The blond appeared and held up his hand for a friendly 'hello' gesture. Kisame went to say hi and turned, completely forgetting about the broom on his shoulder, the broom swung and hit the blond across the face. Sasori heard a crushing sound, and twitched. "Ah-Sooo sorry Dei-chan!" Kisame helped Deidara up, Sasori desperately tried to look away. "Ohiyo Sasori-kun, did you by any chance know where my art bag is, un?" Deidara rubbed his face. Sasori's face turned pale. He totally forgot where he left it this morning from sleeping. "Uhm, try the art room or the nurses place or around the classroom." Sasori rested his head on his desk between his arms. Uhg...

Deidara finally found his bag and threw it in his locker. Hidan just arrived with bags under his eyes. "Uh, fucking alarm clock! I could've slept all fucking day!" Hidan rubbed his eyes and violently cursed. "Che. Hidan you sleep all the time," Kakuzu came and slapped the silver haired boy across the head. "Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan hopped up to grab the taller man's neck to choke him but the man grabbed Hidan's face with his hand to stop him. Hidan squirmed in the man's clutch as he dangled in the air. "Hu...I fucking give up." Hidan stopped then Kakuzu let go. "So are you going to fucking talk to him?" Hidan grabbed onto Kakuzu's arm clutching it tight. Kakuzu raised an eye brown then sighed. "Um. No, I think he can keep a secret, yeah." Deidara leaned against the cold wall. Sasori Akasuna was popular though. "Ok, yeah I'm going to talk to him, un!" Deidara dashed to class receiving to confused looks from his 2 pals

The class scrambled to clean up the lab before the bell rang. Kakashi Sensei smirked at the rushing students. "What did I say about cleaning up too late?" He laughed. The students gave glares as they rushed back and forth mopping and storing away the graduated cylinders. "You guys just insist to let me keep you working until it was too late. You'll be late for class." Kakuzu sighed at all the graduated cylinder left on the table alone. Maybe no one will notice? His stitches undid themselves and disconnected his arms and rapped them around the cylinders carrying every single one of them. Hidan's eye twitched in amazement. "Now that's what I call my man," He laughed at Deidara which was getting pissed at Hidan for slacking off. "Common you Jashinist, help me clean your toxic waste!" Deidara threw the mop at him. Hidan sighed and decided to join Deidara's pain, suffering or hell, which ever you would prefer to think of. They finished just on time before the bell rang because Naruto was going crazy and did almost everything. Everybody had the devil's eye planted onto their face when they found out Kakashi was joking around and turned the clock in the room 5 minutes ahead of regular time. Deidara went to throw the lab coat into the box when Tobi came by and tripped and spilt a mixture of water and blue ink onto the blond's not-anymore-white school uniform and on his skirt. "Ah-I'm sooo sorry sempai!" Tobi cried on the floor. Deidara thought god was against him today. He then changed into one of the older's student's uniform which the sleeves were down to his finger tips and had to borrow the last clean skirt from the school that was just long enough to hide his butt. This can't just get any worse...Deidara sighed.

It was about for 2nd period or as you can say Deidara's favorite period. Sasori wanted to know more about the blond still unaware that he has feeling buried in his heart for him. As the class walked towards the art room the red head could hear the blond's foot steps echoing down the other corridor, and dashed to him. "Uh yeah Deidara-kun, I mean –chan. You wanna be art partners?" Sasori gifted a smile to Deidara. "Hm? Uh-fine. You're the sketcher, I'm painting, yeah." Deidara hated to let someone else paint his perfectly drawn pictures, so he just switches places. He couldn't let another drawing go to waste, giving him memories of the past of Hidan and him durning art class. Sasori smirked. I'm not being myself.

(F/B: Sasori walked to his not-so-secret-hide-out, aka a bush, to meet up with Itachi to have a talk. "So your having, problems with your guy/girl friend?" Itachi laughed as he leaned against the fence. "Shut up, I only told you so you could help me. I don't know whats wrong with me!" Sasori put his hand on his forehead, he felt like he was having a head ache. "Looks like your in love with a He-she." Itachi smiled which confused the red head. "Its not embarrassing if you don't care what this person's gender is, so why don't you just follow your heart." Sasori was glad that he could trust Itachi and that Itachi's answer was something he liked to hear. "Thanks, Tachi." Sasori smiled in return.)

Sasori sketched out a four leaf clover except he messed up so it turned into a 3 leaf clover. Deidara's eye twitched at the red head's embarrassing art work. "Well? What do you think?" Sasori sweated in hope for a 'good job' instead he got hit in the head by a flying fist and yelled at. "I think its terrible! It's practically 3 circles and a line, un! You expect me to paint this, un!?" Deidara was very serious in his visual art works. He grabbed another canvas and set it on the easel, " Now watch a real artist work." Deidara pulled up the long sleeves and started to sketch. Sasori gazed at the blond's face. He looks really cute today. Wonder what happened to his school uniform, he looks cute either way. ...Wait! What am I thinking?! (F/B: "Just follow your heart.") Should i? Sasori's body felt hot, his heart was going to take over? He relaxed and went along with it. I know he likes me. I just want to try this. So, please...

The blond stopped the sketch and reached for his pencil case. "Arg, where's that eraser, un?" Deidara rummaged through the case. Sasori clenched his teeth, the blush spread across his face now. "Dei-Deidara..." "Hm?" Deidara looked up to see what his partner wanted. To his surprise he didn't think it would be this. Sasori clutched Deidara's arm with his hand and the other hand on the blond's face, as he tilted his head to give the blond a taste of his lips. I can't help it, I'm sorry Deidara. I wanted it too much. Deidara felt hot and dropped his pencil case onto the floor and the pencils spilt out of the case and rolled on the floor. Deidara tried to push away but he couldn't in the end he gave up and gave Sasori entrance into his mouth and exchanged saliva. Just then the blond came back to his senses and stomped hard on the red head's foot. "Ow!" Sasori yelped. "What was that for?!" He jumped up screaming. "What was that for, un?! It was exactly what you thought it was for, yeah!" "I have no idea what you're talking about!" A punch was thrown at him and with quick reflexes he dodged within seconds. "Holy shit, that was close you could've blown a hole through me!" "It should have, un! Why the hell did you do that?!" "I can't believe this! I gave you what you wanted and all you do is yell at me! Thanks!" "What do you-You Bastard, un! You looked in my bag did you?!" Deidara fumed. "Yes, I did. I know you want me, I thought it was pretty creepy but I think you're the one that's being dumb in this situation! I just kissed you and gave you affection and all you do is stomp on me and throw a punch!" Sasori's heart raced faster than the seconds on the clock. "Suh-So! Who said I wanted it, yeah?!" The blond's face had turned from peach to cherry red. "You know what I don't care! When on Saturday?" Sasori crossed his arm as he blurted out words. "What on Saturday?!" "What time?!" "What do you mean what time, un?" "What time do you want me to pick you up?!" "Wha-what?! You're not picking me up for a date, yeah!" "I am now!" "I never said you could, un!" Deidara was on the verge of tarring his hair out of his scalp. "Too bad!" Sasori sweated as his pulse slowed down.

Then it hit them. Everyone was watching them. "Oh wow, Deidara. That was hot." Hidan's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Sakura and a couple of fan girls fainted, as the other guys gave Sasori a jealous look. Now the most popular guy in the school was dating the blond. Wasn't a big surprise to the raven haired man standing by the door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The two love birds twitched on the spot.

"I can't believe this, un!" Deidara stuffed his face into the pillow. To think he'd actually do that to me. He's defiantly lying through his teeth. He's probably trying to get me to like him to the point where I'm obsessed then use that opportunity to make me look bad in front of people. I definitely hate popular people. I refuse to be loved by that man! Hidan brought Deidara a cup of milk, sighed, then sat down beside the blond. "Your wish came true and you're not even fucking happy!" Hidan took a sip with an annoyed look on his face. "Make up your fucking mind, kid!" Just then the door bell rang. "I got it, un." Deidara sighed and jumped from the couch and unlocked the door. Swung it open to see his favorite red head was at the door. "Oh hey Dei-" Deidara slammed the door in Sasori's face. Sasori kick it open with his sneakers. "Oi! That wasn't nice." Deidara stuck a finger in his ear and began to pick at it, "Snooping and spying on me isn't nice either, yeah." Deidara said plainly. "So are we going or what?!" "I thought you said tomorrow...yeah. I didn't even give you permission to date me, un." "Well since you stomped on my foot as punishment your coming with me today." "No." Deidara pulled his finger out of his ear and blew on the tip of his pinky finger.

"...Deidara that's disgus-ok never mind. Any way your coming no matter..What the hell are you wearing?!" Deidara looked at himself. He was wearing black spandex shorts, black stockings that reached above his knees, and a yellow and white striped bunny hug. "My clothes...un, I can't afford new ones..." Deidara answered. "Didn't think you would wear girl clothing at home..." Sasori laughed as the blond started to get pissed.

I can believe I'm doing this..Letting him hold my hand. This is stupid. Deidara slipped his hand out of the red head's grip. "Hey!" Sasori tried to grab it back but Deidara slapped it. "That's enough, I agreed to go so where are you taking me in this place called the 'mall' un" Deidara did a little gesture. [A/N: that gesture when both your hands doing the bunny ear thingy.] "Ah. We're buying you clothes!" Sasori smiled. Deidara's eye twitched. "No way, do you even have that kind of money, un?" Deidara crossed his arms and stayed in one spot, he didn't budge until Sasori answered him. "I'm rich, Dui!" Sasori slapped Deidara across the head. Deidara groaned and kept walking with the red head.

They then entered a store and Deidara checked out some clothing. "Why are you buying feminine clothing?" Sasori stood as he watched Deidara take out a skirt. "I-I. It's only because It's how I was raised, yeah!" "Your such a little tranny." Sasori smirked. Deidara wanted to plant his fist into the boy's face. "Fine I'll buy a combo, un." Deidara then started to grab some random masculine clothing and mixed it up with his feminine ones. "Oi, hey what the fuck is this junk?" Sasori looked through the pile and saw some poorly picked out clothing and some didn't look like they'd fit the blond. "I don't know how to shop for guy clothing, un! You do it, yeah!" Deidara crossed his arms. Sasori smiled and nodded for an 'fine, I'll do it' and pulled the blond with him to the men's section.

Deidara came out of the change room wearing, a white unzipped-up sweater and underneath was a green and black stripped t-shirt, and grey-skinny jeans with a chain attached to one side. "Happy, un?" Deidara looked away from the other boy from embarrassment. Sasori was amazed, Holy crap, to think he looked good in both male and female clothing, his jaw dropped. He stood up and clapped. "You look great." He was getting on Deidara's nerves. I bet I look like a fool. Sasori walked towards Deidara and pressed his lips against the blond's. "Hey!" Deidara covered the red head's mouth with his hand and the other hand pushing away the boy's shoulder. "Common, just a little. One more," Sasori pouted. "No!" Deidara pushed away and started walking away. "Hey hey, I'm sorry! Let me buy these clothes for an apology!" Sasori sweated. Deidara put his hand on his head, Oh god, I won't be able to shake this dude off easily...


	4. Chapter 4

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] {brackets}[flashback]

=Chapter 4 : Let me in

I can't believe this, un. I hate him, why can't he just leave me alone, yeah...Deidara got up with the sound of his door bell ringing, like some one pressing rapidly on the button annoying him and Hidan. "ARG. Fucking piece a crap! Deidara fucking open the bitch up!" Hidan cursed in his bed turning over and shoving his head into his pillow. The blond got rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to break this person, yeah..." Deidara slipped into slippers and slid his way to the door. Opened the door. "Heya Dei-" "Shut up, un." Deidara slams the door in the red head's face. Again the door bell ringing multiple times. "Jashin dammet! Just let the fucking bastard in! I don't even care if he steals the TV!" Hidan cursed like crazy. Deidara one again opened the door. "That wasn't very nice." "I tried...yeah" "Ohiyo." "Go to hell, un..." Sasori just smiled. I know he likes me, he's refusing to... "Common wake Hidan up so we can go to the mall with Zuzu 'n have breakfast!" Hidan stood in the middle of Deidara's room [End of the hall way],His room[On the left to Dei's room] then the bathroom[On the right]. "I'm going to fucking murder you if you do this again, and what the fuck is Zuzu..." Hidan slouched as he sat on the arm chair and curled up on his side. "Kaku-" "-You fucking call him that again I swear Jashin-sama will rape you." "No, thanks. Can't it be blondy here?" Deidara evil eyed the red head as his dark aura was growing around him. He still refusing...

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, un! They were finally dragged into the mall. Hidan was just a bit off today when they went to wake Kakuzu up it was really bad.

{F/B: They get to Kakuzu's house, rang the door bell like crazy. Pick the lock, didn't work. Deidara kicks open the door. Get to Kakuzu's room. Kakuzu stands there with a blow torch and a grumpy dark look on his face. Hidan faints.}

The red head tries to slip his hand into the blond's, failed sadly, all he got was a slap on the hand. "Kakuzu, where da hell did ya get a fucking blow torch?" Hidan tilted his head at Kakuzu, make Kakuzu blush a little. This is so easy...Hidan smiled. "Well. I thought people wanted to kill me when I was little, I saved up and bought myself a blow torch. Fucking bitch cost me 100 dollars." Kakuzu shook his head in disgust of the price. "Thats really cheap though Kaku-" "Not for me." "..."

They finally arrived at the small cafe. Deidara looked up at the sign. The Creme Cafe. The blond rubbed his eyes. "Why are we here, un?" Deidara tugged on the red head's sleeve. C-cute! "We're going to have a snack here." Sasori smiled, just then Deidara just noticed that he was enjoying him tugging on his sleeve. Let go. Slapped him. "Hey Deidei don't ya fucking work –" "Shhhhh, un.." Deidara covered his mouth as Hidan struggled under the blond's arms. Sasori got jealous. "Aw, how come you don't do that for me?" "Because I'd break your neck instead, un." They went to go get a table.

A waitress with pink hair came by to take their order, "Oh my god, Hi Deidara! How's the morning?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Hell, un." He sent a look at the red head. "So. Tell me about your friends?"

Deidara groaned, Sakura would never take their orders until she snooped enough info on us. "Uh, this is Hidan, he's dating this guy, Kakuzu, yeah." Sakura looked in disgust, Hidan got pissed and was about to curse. Deidara just glared at the girl. "I'm Sasori-kun." Sasori charmingly smiled. Sakura blushed and stammered out words. "O-oh, suh-so. Yo-you have a girl friend?" The blond rolled his eyes in a here-he-goes-again moment. "You could say that." He send a smile to the blond, Deidara groaned and turned away gesturing, 'fuck no'. "Ah? Your dating Dei-chan?" She sounded jealous. "Ye -" "No., un"

Sakura was confused. "Yes, I am!" "No, you are not, un!" "I am now!" Sasori smiled in victory. "From now on, I shall be called Danna. Ok?" "I'd rather become a Jashinist and get tortures, un." Hidan gave a glare. Not like Dei had anything against them. "I'll buy you art supplies." That triggered it, the blond couldn't say a word. It was silent. "Deal, un." Deidara eye balled the red head. Sakura was ready to take their orders. "I want a Devil's chocolate cake, un." "I'll have a fucking Mint Mountain cake bitch." Sakura was very offended and made Sasori laugh. "Hidan, language. I'll have the cheapest cake on the menu." Sakura twitched. "I'll have a Devil's chocolate cake too." Sasori smiled.

They started to eat their cakes. "Are you like a...play girl thingy, un? What is it? Man whore, un?" Deidara took a nibble of his cake. "I'm just good at charming girls, and men too. I'm bi." Hidan spat out his cake. "Fucking shit, make up your shitty mind and choose a damn gender." Sasori just smirked and Kakuzu shook his head. "I decided this after I knew I liked Deidara. Since he had to be both man and girl-" Itachi was sitting in the middle of them, smiling. Every one was so freaked out they sat petrified and sweat rolled down their cheeks. How the fuck?! "Itachi! When were you here?" Sasori shoved a creme pie in his face. Itachi cleaned himself off. "Thanks pal." He glared. "Was walking by, noticed a cute blondy. Realized it was Transy over here." He patted blondy's shoulder. "I wouldn't fucking do-." Deidara went assassin mode and grabbed his arm and introduced Itachi's back to the table. Itachi got on all fours and crawled back to the table. "Did ya hear? The teaches are inviting family members to move to this town and go to their school." Every one spat out their cake. "What?!" Every one yelled out at the same time.

[A/N: Before I forget. Sasori's cousin is Matt from death note. Deidara's cousin is Mello from death note. Hidan's cousins are based off of The Hitachin twins, they are just very annoying like Hidan and have white hair and pink eyes as well except their hair do is different, Kakuzu has no cousins. Itachi's separated little brother joins.]

"Fucking shit. I hate my stupid cousins." Hidan groaned. "You guys are totally going to laugh when you see mine…un." "Mine's a freaking smoker!" Sasori shook his head and sighed. "I don't have a cousin…" Every one was silent.

Durning their visit in the mall which was from 1o:oo am till 2:oo pm, Deidara received 12 kisses from Sasori, check out on by half the male population in the mall and a few girls, and Sasori was inching his way to death bed for every kiss he gave out to the blond. Apparently the new 'students' would be their by the next time school starts. Deidara shuffled trying to get Sasori to stop trying to grab his hand, suddenly bumped into another blond. "Ow. Sorry, un." Deidara got up rubbing his head and noticed it was 'that' person. "Shit." The blond rubbed his head. "Are you Mello, un?" "Dei-kun?" Next thing Mello knew he was kidnapped into the bathroom by the gang. "Shhh. No one is suppose to know I'm a girl, un!" Deidara scowled. "Hn. So your still accustomed to your mother and father shit?" Mello took out a chocolate bar. "What do you think bitch?" Hidan spat words out. "Watch that mouth or I'll make you." Mello evil eyed then pulled out another chocolate bar throwing the empty wrapper on the floor. "Have you seen Matt around here?" Sasori butted in. "Ah. Matt's my cousin, he's here?" Mello shoved another chocolate bar in his mouth. "I don't care if he's your sister, I'm looking for him not you." "Why the fuck are you eating so much chocola-" Hidan was stopped by a chocolate bar shoved into his face, Mello took out his gun. "Say more shit and I'll blow your head." Mello and the gang parted later. "Your cousin is fucking crazy! Surprised that you two are both fucking male!" Hidan whipped his mouth.

"Wow, I can see the girly resemblance in Mello…" Sasori smirked. "So, your going to finally stop trying to chase me and go for my cousin, un?" Deidara said hopingly. Sasori frowned. "No." "Shit, un." "I know you love me!" Sasori grabbed Deidara for a kiss. Deidara stomps on the red head's foot and a yelp escaped his mouth. Another certain red head was watching, standing still right in front of them. "Mello? Is that you?" He put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara went crazy again and flipped the poor guy. "Ow…Ok not Mello.." It was Matt. They chatted with him for a bit, Sasori got super jealous since Deidara was actually being nice to his cousin and not him, while that red head was checking him out.

They arrived at Sasori's house. "Why are we here, un?" Deidara blinked at the huge mansion. "Because I said so. Now every out." They jumped out of the truck. "This place is fucking big." "Yep, best place to have sex in privacy." Deidara gave Sasori a I'll-kill-you-if-you-touch-me look. Sasori smirked. "I already chose the best room for us Deidei." Sasori then received a slap across the face. "Pervert, un!" They walked up to the door. "Ladies and visitors first." Hidan and Kakuzu stepped in, then Deidara did and turned to slam the door in the red head's face. Sasori stopped it by shoving his foot in. Deidara groaned and let go of the door. Sasori smiled. Perfect, now time to watch the movies…They all went to the 'movie theater' room and sat down. Every one was impressed especially Deidara, he couldn't help but check everything out. "Hey Dei-chan how bout you check me out too?" Sasori smirked. "How bout I knock you out, un." Deidara spat words at his face and rubbed it in, Sasori frowned. They sat down before the movie started. It was Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, then Kakuzu. The screen then said: 5,4,3,2,1. It was the movie Stangers.

Deidara sees the words and just about fainted. Why why does it have to be a horror movie!? Minutes passed into the movie, and Deidara's eyes started to water, Hidan gripped onto Kakuzu's arm, He hated to see other people dying from some one beside's him. Deidara shivered, and tears ran down his cheeks. Sasori smirked, Dei your so cute. My plan is going accordingly to plan. The blond was scaring the shit out of him, he couldn't help but flinch and grip onto Sasori's arm. More into the movie Deidara latched super tight, and turned just about were Sasori's chest was and cried. Sasori kept smirking, Deidara was amazed at how the movie didn't bother the red head at all. Deidara clinged tighter and tighter. The screen stopped to reveal the blond clutching onto the red head and flashes, to snap a picture. Deidara was furious, I Fucking hate you, you stupid son of a bitch red head faggot, un! Deidara was beating on Sasori violently, as Hidan broke out laughing and Kakuzu just glared. "Hidan, you were cared too." "Shut the fuck up Kuzu." Sasori took out the picture revealing that there was more than that last one, there were several. The blond's face blushed up in embarrassment when the red head showed them the 'beautiful' pictures. Deidara was never going to forgive him. "These are going into the first date album." Deidara started to cry. Kakuzu covered Hidan's eyes. "Oi, Dei I'm sorry." Sasori went to hug the blond. "Stay away from me, un!" "I just want you to love me back that's all!"

"I don't want to, un! Just go away already, yeah!" "I don't understand you at all!" "You're a stupid jerk, man whore, and some kind of pretty boy, un, why can't you just go back and hang with your groupy, un?!" Sasori groaned. "I do but I wanted to spend my time with you!" "I'm going home, un!"

Deidara flung opened the door, Sasori ran after him. "Don't go Deidara it's too hot for you to walk home you'll get heat stroke! At least let me drive you home!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm. "No, I can make home myself, yeah! I'm not spending another minute with yu-" Deidara's head was spinning. Arg, I knew it, I still can't take the suns rays. I'm going to black out. Damn this is bad. Sasori carried the blond bridal style up to his room. "Hey if you rape Dei I'll make sure Jashin-sama will return the favor and you'll get a fucking snow globe shoved there as well!" Hidan cursed as he was heading to bed. They were staying over night. Sasori sat on the floor wondering. He'll definitely fall me if this goes well. So far 2 plans worked out. The red head finally fell asleep.

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!**

**I won't be able to update anytime soon, actually, for some moths, because my computer has been removed from my room. And all the documents are on there. I'm so sorry guys, but you will have to be patient...**

**I'm sorry...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYA GUYS! GUESS WHAT!! This story was still in my mailbox, and also it was on one of the other computers we have at home!! :D**

**So here's another chapter! Btw, this is still Shiro-LinKaiwen's part, don't forget that!**

**

* * *

**

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] {brackets}[flashback]

=Chapter 5 : Missing

A week passed by so quick. Deidara has already became the most wanted 'girl' at school and his name spread through the school and town? Like a forest fire. Sasori got pissed how Deidara caught up to him in popularity in one week and every guy out there wanted him, he thought they'd probly get rid of him after they'd find out that Dei was a boy but he was wrong. All the guys whispered all this and that and found out they could care less what Deidara's gender was. Sasori was very jealous now.

"So, hows life treating you?" Itachi smirked down at the red head sitting on the grass as he leaned his back against the fence. "Terrible. The kid won't except any affection I give him and for some reason it makes me want him even more. The there's the extra paper weight, with all those other people chasing Deidara out there I probably won't even be able to talk to him. He's mine damnet! I put those chains around him and those chains are connected to me!" Sasori punched the ground with his fist, he cracks his knuckle and yelps. "Woah, what? He doesn't belong to you! What chains?!" Itachi was getting pissed off at his attitude, "What the hell happened to you Saso-kun? I just told you to open your heart for love not completely open up the path of your old self! Your parents would kill you and Deidara would get pissed off a lot!" Sasori remembered his jealousy a lot towards Matt since he already had a best friend and he didn't. He remembered they would always spar and in the end Matt's friend saves his butt. "Urg, I don't care its been too long since I've felt this way for somebody. I can only win this way!" "You know what I feel for you? Nothing I think you're a complete fool. The blond don't belong to anyone he's free to kiss, screw, what ever and who ever he wants!" Sasori gave a oh-no-you-didn't-look. "You want him too huh?" "-What?!" "That's it you and me are now semi-friends, semi-rivals!" "What?! You can't use semi in that sentence it's impossible!" "You know what? I can because I'm cool like that! I'm watching you!" Sasori eye balled the raven haired male before dashing off.

[Sasori's Journal]

Monday: Deidara was looking tried today, a lot of guys have been watching Dei lately and helped him out a lot when there was a chance. The girls tried to become friends with him so they could hopefully get Dei to hook them up with a guy. Deidara happily excepted and apparently became a match maker? I wish he could just pay attention to me, stupid cliff hangers.

Tuesday: I felt like I was being ignored latly so I just pulled a kiss on the blondy durning his speech after returning from the washroom. All the guys mouths dropped and the girls fainted. It was so hot it even knocked out the teacher, apparently. Ofcourse then I got my usual back introduced to a table from the blond. I felt better after the blond had been fighting with me all day. What a day…

Wednesday: Deidara has been coughing a lot lately. Is he sick? I'm a bit worried. I wanted to shake a couple of guys off his trail and and get some fan girls to leave me alone so I just went to go give Dei a warm tight embrace. Damn that guy is adorable when he blushes I just want to hold him forever! But my back hurts now… Well atleast I got Kisame to snap a picture of that beautiful moment for me, now in my album of 'great sasori times'. Don't judge.

Thursday: Deidara is looking really bad today. His face is all red and his heart is pounding when I gave him the hug of the day. Well he was mad at me. I wonder if he went to the doctor. Apprently Hidan bitched him out to but Deidara refused saying the bills would be too big. I should ask If I could pay but I was intrupted by Hidan's cursing again! Fucking idiot!

[Sasori's pov]

Huh. Where is the blondy today? Hidan just walked in and started bawling. "Fucking Deidara!" He cried as Kakuzu held him tightly. Gross. "What happened?" I was really curious now. "Deidara, that fucking bastard ran away!" Hidan sniffed. "He said I'm sorry and told me that he wanted to protect me!" He bawled some more. Holy fuck, I have no idea what's going on. "Wait isn't he sick?!" "Yeah, it's because he was drawing by Heavens cross fountain the other day and a boy pushed him into the water." Kakuzu explained. "Dei should've fined him." "He doesn't need to fucking fine any one he needs to come home!" I was amazed how Hidan acted, he seemed so feminine. But just then Deidara's face flashed into my mind. I need to find him before he gets raped or something which is highly possible. "I'm going to find him so tell the teachers I had to attend my father's meeting." Sasori dashed out the door. "When I find that fucking Deidara I'll kill him!" Hidan cried. "I think you'll be too over joyed to even throw a punch." "Shut up Kuzu!" I went to search from the upper part of the city. Nothing. I had to spend my hours searching for him, worse thing that has ever happened in my entire life, I was scared and felt useless!

Saturday: I searched all upper town all the info I got was he was at the supermarket purchasing tylenol, and leaving. Just great. All day and that's all I found out, I asked to borrow the video capture and saw Deidara in a baseball cap (Does he play baseball?) and the zip-up white sweater I bought him on our first date, and grey jeans and black boots. He was carrying his bag. His art bag maybe?

Sunday: God I feel like detective konan! Shit. So today me, Bad mouther and Stichy are splitting up to look for him. I Decided to search the mid section of the city. I was some what correct I guess. I saw a lady walk by with her lover? She was holding up a picture to show her husband and smiled. "This beautiful drawing was created by a little girl you know? She's adorable, She seems to be collecting money for medicine dear. Can we come back to donate some more tomorrow?" She tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve and nodded. I think I hit an oil rig. Perfect. Now just need to piece these pieces together the mid of the city is pretty big. All I have to do is find were he's at. Gotta trace back…

[Deidara's Pov]

{F/B: I've noticed something is wrong, un. Every since I gotten like really popular which gotten Hidan really popular which made Kakuzu mad, some body's been following me. Later in the day I was pushed into the fountain while I was drawing…so much for perfect scenery. But the guy said if I didn't get out of school and kept being the whore of the school they'd ruin Hidan and Kakuzu's life for good. I can't stay. I don't want them to be hurt. I had to leave no matter what I'll make money from selling my art work. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it…Sasori has been annoying lately too. I hate his guts, if that bastard tries to find me and stops me I'll break him!}

[Normal]

Sasori closed his text book it was the end of the Japanese language course today. The class had it once a week. But suddenly before he left the room the teacher asked him a pop question to see if he was paying attention. "Hey hey, Akasuna. Translate sadness for me." Sasori stood in silent. Shit. "Um. Ka..um.." Sasori scratched his head. "Kanashimi." Smiled the teacher, he let Sasori go. "Stupid teacher what a waste of time." He had to translate a hole chunk of stuff today from, Hana (Flower) to taikutsu (boredom) He definitely like that word. Hidan was being unusually loud. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuhhhck! I hope that blondy is ok, I'll beat the shit out of him if he's dead. I knew he shouldn't have went to that stupid fountain in the Mid city by himself, fucking idiot!" Hidan kicked the trash can. He was extremely mad since Kakuzu had to go to the hospital to help out on a patient and Hidan was left all alone. Sasori smirked seeing Hidan act like a total crazed psycho.

The Heavens cross fountain. Mid City. Deidara's carrying his art bag. Deidara's art work in some one's else's position. Money? Sasori snapped. He grabbed Hidan's wrist. "Hey let go bitch! I'm not done ranting to myself!" Hidan screamed. "I know where blondy is so just follow me!" "Really? Where the fuck is he then!?" "In the most obvious spot you'd ever think of." Hidan was silent. Omg this kid must be stupid.

They ran all the way with out stopping panting as the start of autumn winds blew against their bodies and faces. They arrived and see's a blond sitting on the edge of the fountain sketching. Deidara titled his head to finish off the side of the sketch but the red head and the silver haired boy was caught in the corner of his eye. "Wha-" Deidara got up and dropped his pencil and sketch book onto the cement ground. He picked up his back swiftly and stuffed his stuff in. "Wait! Deidara!" He's going to try and make a move and leave! Sasori dashed towards the blond as the wind tried to hold him back . Deidara just finally zipped up the bag but it was too late, the red head go there already and lunged at the blond's waist before he could budge a step forward. They both flew into the fountain and started to sink in it. They landed in the deepest part of the fountain. Air escaped the blond's mouth as he was being jerked downwards and created air bubbles. But Sasori pulled them out of the water. They gasped for air, the blond recovered quicker and got up to leave but the red head recovered just then as well and grabbed Deidara's shoulder to face him. "Why-" He panted. "Why did you run away?!" He yelled as streams of water ran down his face. Sasori just realized the water was not an ordinary blue it was an electric violet color and it was pretty much glowing and sparkling, it was beautiful. "I. I was protect my friends that's all, un!" "Your going home now!" "No! You can't make me, yeah!" "Oh yes I can." He grabbed the blond's waist and flung him over his shoulder. "Put me down, un! Put me down!" Deidara squirmed.

Deidara quickly thought of swinging his feet in the air hard enough and do a back flip while hanging on the shoulder. He swiftly kicked the red head in the stomach and swung his legs up and grabbed both of the red head's legs and did a bag flip while swinging Sasori into the water face first. Damn, he's good. Where the hell did he learn his moves. Hidan was missing. Sasori quickly got up. "You have to come back home! Hidan doesn't want to eat eggs forever you know!" "That isn't bad, un." "Yes, it is! Kakuzu cooks for him!" "…Ok that's bad but I'm not going to leave unless you beat me, un!" "Your on Transy!" He ran towards the blond connecting his foot with Deidara's stomach sending him flying to the other side of the fountain. By that time they were both really drenched. "Damnet, un." Deidara coughed violently. A fierce fight broke out, Deidara's pony tail was pulled back and he was forced into the water. The blond quickly grabs the older guys legs and tugged him down. The both got up and punched each other at the same time and both flew back like magnets. They were going to finish this once and for all. Just about to clash then Kakuzu arrived, jumped in between them then grabbed each other's fists and stopped them. Just at that moment Deidara fainted into the water.

Hidan stood there. If he could've done anything he could. All he can do is kill and swear. Nothing more nothing less. A new road has opened up for them? Itachi arrived at the scene, breathed and smiled. The best plan ever…I've brought them closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] {brackets}[flashback]Underline[Everyone at the same time]

Chapter 6 : Join the club [P1 TheThree Arc]

It's been a month now. It was October, Hidan's favorite time of year. He just love to cut chunks of the pumpkin up to little ity bity pieces. Deidara has gotten better and acted like himself now, Itachi was still plotting, Sasori was still jealous and obsessive of course. One day durning their lunch period the red head jumped in. "Heya, so what's up guys?" Sasori smirked. Deidara glared up, "Puking because you came, un." Sasori frowned. "That's mean." "I never said I tried to be nice, un." "Jeez, I demand a kiss for an apology." Deidara gave a little come-closer gesture with his finger to Sasori. Sasori smirked and bent down, instead of receiving a kiss he received a slap across the head. "Ow! That was no kiss!" "That's all the affection I can give you, un. The other stuff you want it too far of the line for you, yeah." Deidara nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Why the fuck do you come here anyway if your going to be turned off by your not-girlfriend/boyfriend." Deidara glared at Hidan.

"*Ohiyo Hidan-kun!" Said the two twins, Fuyu and Haru. They were exactly alike in every way but the think Deidara didn't get the most was way they had opposite names. (Fuyu means winter, Haru is spring) Its surprising that they aren't like Hidan at all even though they got the silver hair except spiked on opposite sides of each other and bright pink eyes and pale skin. Or for short you could say they were gorgeous. "Hey what the fuck do you guys want?" Hidan through a juice box at them. "*We are bored! Entertain us!" "No ask Sasori to start a fight with Deidara if you want entertainment." Kakuzu suggested then received a smile from Sasori. "I'd be glad to, so Deidara, how bout you and me in the janitor's closet." "Do I have permission to break his spine Matt?" Deidara asked just as Matt appeared with his blondy behind him biting off a chocolate bar. "Hm?" It was like a union. Deidara was really happy that he god to know and become friends with so many people. Isn't this because of Sasori opening up to him? No, it can't be. Why? Should thank him? No way that's too stupid even for Tobi. Deidara shook his head and stood up to leave. Sasori grabbed onto his arm. "Where do you think your going koi?" "Koi, un?" "Yes, Koi. Now call me Danna." "Fuck no! Let go of me, un." Deidara shook his arm violently. "I want to hear it, la la la." Sasori's smiled spread across his face, the blond was about to fume. "Fine. Sasori no Danna, un! Happy, un?!" Deidara blurted. "Nope. Louder. I want to hear it." "What are you deaf, un?!" Sasori's hand clutched tighter to his arm. "Ok, ok! God damnet, un. SASORI..NO Dah..DANNA!" Deidara stammered in embarrassment. The red head let go.

"So Dei-chan! Guess which one is Fuyu and which one is Haru! Guess right and we'll give you a big prize!" Haru smiled. Hm. Big prize + Hidan's cousins = Lolita cross dressing…Sasori spaced out imagining Deidara in lace, leather, and dresses galore. "Deidara, I'm taking you to the mall after school." "What, un?!" "*Ok now who is Fuyu and who is Haru?" They laughed together. Deidara sat and stared for a minute and nodded. He placed his fist on his open palm. "I got it, your Fuyu and your Haru." They were impressed. Especially Sasori. "Wow your good Deidara! *How'd you know?" "Easy. I just have instincts." Deidara winked. So cute! Every one was amazed, "I have no idea what your talking about Dei-chan." Sasori scratched his head. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Hey can I have a crack at it?" Mello took out a ball.

"*Okay!" The twins giggled and spun around each other to mix them up. Mello shook the ball and asked, "Y+N ball is Haru on the left?" It read: Yes. The twins stopped spinning but they were really dizzy and just about fell. "Ok Haru is on the left." Mello said victorious. "Woah how'd you know? *There's no way a stupid Y+N ball can figure that out! Try again!" They shook it some more. "*God it keeps getting it right!" They shrugged at each other and kept trying. Hidan's vein was throbbing. "Dear Jashin-sama, Lemme at it fuckers!" Hidan pushed them out of his way and grabbed the ball. "Hey don't call my brother a fucker." "No he called us both fuckers." "Oh." Every one had no comment.

Hidan shook the ball like crazy, flinging it in all different directions and asked, "For once and for Jashin sake! Does Deidara fucking love that red headed bitch or what?!" Deidara's cheeks heated up, and Sasori smiled. This will be interesting. Deidara's sweat dropped. Common god please be on my side! Hidan stopped, and he was silent. "Er. Uh. Deidara, you got Y." Hidan was ready to get a beating. Deidara dashed grabbed the ball and shook it more crazily then the Jashinist over on the ground. "No, say N god damnet, un! Say N, yeah!" But to no avail the answer didn't change. Sasori smirked. "Eh..this is interesting." He grabbed the ball and shook it. "Does Deidara want in bed with me?" Deidara's face felt like he was being lit on fire. The ball read N. "Damn. Don't worry Deidara I'll wait for you." "You're such an idiot sometimes danna!" The blond quickly covered his mouth. Shit. "Ah? Did I just hear my favorite word from my favorite voice?" Sasori's chocolate brown eyes taunting at him.

Deidara's foot steps echoed down the hall before being pulled into a door. "Ah-what the hell, un?" Hidan was there. "Sup mother fucker?" "I donnot fuck mothers, un." Hidan just laughed, the blond looked up to see a ginger haired man, a navi haired girl, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, that Schizophrenic guy, and Tobi. "What? What is this, un?" Deidara blinked. "We want you to join the fucking Akatsuki der!" Hidan pat Deidara hard on his back jerking him forward. The blond mumbled ow. "Well. What do we do in it?" The ginger haired boy named Pain answered. "We're a group, like student council except cooler you know?" And you going to help me rule this school if you have to die doing it. Pain though evilly. "You planning to rule the school or something, un?" Every one was silent. The group huddled while Deidara stood at the door way eye balling them. They whispered and murmured. "He know's our secret!" "We know his fucking secret too so it fucking even!" "Shut it Jashinist!" "You shut the fuck up first." "Shush, he's watching us." They all watched Deidara's plain look on his face stare at them then huddled back. "Ok doesn't matter lets just get him to join." Pain gave a thumbs up and every one nodded. They departed the huddle. "Will you join-" "No." Deidara plainly said. "Wha-why not?!" No one has ever turned down Pain before. "Because, un." "Because why?!" "Because. I said so, un."

Hidan turned to mumbled to Itachi that the leader just got pound by a newbie. Deidara was about to leave but the Leader hung onto his leg as the blond dragged him on the ground. "Oi! Let me go, un!" Deidara tugged and heaved but the boy wouldn't let go. "Join us! Please!" He begged. "Not until you let me go, un!" He let go and Deidara continued to exit. "Wait." Itachi stopped Deidara. The blond turned around. "Un?" Itachi slid up to face Deidara and glared. Hidan whispered to Sasori. "Is he using his fucking weasel stare again?" Sasori nodded. Deidara just glared as his eyes and noticed he has long eye lashes. "What, un?" A sweat drop appeared on Itachi's forehead. "I was giving you my weasel stare." "So, un?" "So. Your joining." "How bout no, un?" "If you don't I will grant permission and help Sasori rape you in the janitor's closet." "Gross you fucking dick, threesomes are disgusting!" Itachi glared. "I never said there was going to be a 3some." Deidara twitched.

"I'm enjoying this." Sasori laughed. "You got some kind of fucking messed up brain ginger boy!" "I'm not paying for his medical bill if he's going to the doctor for it." Sasori's vein started to throb. In the end the blond had no choice. It was either getting his gender leaked out or something worse. Hell no I'm not going to get strapped to the wall of Sasori's room for an entire week being alone with 'HIM'.

Deidara was enjoying sketching in the art room until he was put on hold by a certain some one. "How's my Koi?" Sasori smiled. "Not happy." Deidara kept turned back to his sketch, but once again stopped and for a very good reason too. Sasori help up the sketch he dropped by the fountain a week ago. "Isn't this a nice picture?" Deidara's cheeks started to heat up. "I, I was bored, un!" The sketch clearly showed a drawing of Sasori. "It's not even a good picture, un. I was going to throw it out!" The blond was trying to grab the sketch as the red head moved it from side to side to get it out of the blond's hands. "Nuh huh. It's mine now. You really seemed to like drawing me. How bout drawing me in bed?" Sasori smirked. Deidara was about to pop. "Just give it back you jerk, un!" "Hm." Sasori smiled as he leaned down to give the blond a peck on the lips. All Deidara could do was blush and look at the floor. "Heh. Your barrier is breaking. Koi." Sasori walked out of the room. I. whats this feeling? He was confused and afraid. I didn't do anything.

"Oi, Deidei wanna unbutton my shirt?" laughed one of the guys in a groupy of 3. "Unbutton your own, un." "yeah, she's only alowed to unbutton mine!" Sasori stood with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. Oh god. He's here again. Deidara tried to sink into the darkness untill Hidan popped in with Itachi. "Sup, mother fuckers?!" "Waiting on Dei to unbutton us." Laughed a guy, the silver haired boy smiled and flipped them the bird and they silenced. "Deidara, we got a mission for you do complete." Itachi dragged Deidara by the collar out the door. "Those douche bags. We can't even have a crack at the hottest guy-girl here." The last boy said out as they watched the blond being pulled away. Sasori just was right behind them. heh.


	7. Chapter 7

Bold[yelling] Regular[Story] Italics[thoughts] {brackets}[flashback]Underline[Everyone at the same time]

Chapter 7 : Messed up [P2 TheThree Arc]

I feel like shit. Sasori limped down the hall and entered art class. "Woah, you look like shit, un." Deidara tested the red head's dodging ability by flying a pencil at him. Missed. "You're aim god damn sucks, gaki." The redhead limped to his seat and sat slouching. Wonder what happened to him, wait. Did he just call me Gaki, un?! It's like heaven,yeah…Deidara gazed up at the ceiling tiles. No more sexual harassment. It can be quiet now, un. Just then the red head tipped over and head fell on the blond's lap as the rest of the body acted like a bridge from his chair to the boy's lap. "Ugh.." Sasori groaned. "I want to sleep." The blond blinked and jumped out of his chair. Even when he's a hang over he's a perverted bastard, un! Hidan jumped onto the blond's desk and sat like a frog. "What the fuck is wrong with the fucking child?" Hidan tilted his head to the side. "Haha, he's so wasted!" "He's drunk, un?" "Sorta looks like he's sorta drunk but was also drunk before." "Uh isn't that bad for your body, un?" "Who cares this is great." Hidan broke out laughing. "Jashin would love a video of him making himself a fool as sacrifice." Deidara's eye twitched in horror of his best friend's weird attitude.

They dragged the red head to the nurses office. Itachi met up with the two to have a chat about what was going on. "That's weird, Sasori doesn't drink at home. He usually drinks at parties. I was with him last night doing home work so he couldn't have gotten drunk last night." Itachi nodded. "You saying some one put some kind of drug in his water, un?" "No. But that's actually a good guess you know." "Thanks, un?" The blond was confused, why would somebody want to drug Sasori's drink? Well he would so he could get out of his way but that wasn't the point. Deidara walked by the lunch room noticing a pitcher of Lemonade sitting on the counter. Can't resist, I love lemonade must have some! The blond slipped into the room and poured himself a glass murmuring I'm going to get in shit for this.

And hour passed and Deidara was sitting beside Kisame in health. Deidara jotted down notes for the health test until something hit him. He felt energy bursting inside him running down his veins and ringing in his ears. "Urg. Un!" He couldn't keep still as he felt his legs rattling. "Hey, Dei-chan? You ok?" Kisame leaned over to see what the matter was.

[Deidara's Pov]

Damn. I couldn't keep still! Its like having all this energy in me burst out all at once! For some reason I couldn't help but start giggling and which led to a break out of continuous laughter. Kisame gave a confused look followed by a 'shit, some trouble' look. "Oi, Deidara are you alright?" Kisame sweated. "Ahaha! Never better, un." Tears broke out of my eyes from laughing to hard, I gave a hard slap on the back of the fish man and made him cough. "Aw, is fishy hurt, yeah?" I kept laughing like crazy. "ehk, hu? What is wrong with you?" Kisame got up and ran out the door.

[Sasori's Pov]

Holy shit, I feel like crap. Uhg were's that blond gaki? Fuck did I just call him a brat? So much for making Deidara fall in love with me. Shit, I feel like I'm going to die..Huh? Is that Deidara coming this way? It's his laughter. "Ahaha, Sasori! Danna, I've been waiting to see you all day! What's up? How are ya? Wanna hang out after school, un? We can go to the mall and have a date too, yeah! Oh lets play Tennis, un!" I couldn't help but twitch and curse at him for his annoying appearance. What the fuck is wrong with the kid? He's so energetic! I pushed him off me but he latched right back on my arm. "Oi! Let go of my fucking arm Gaki!" I tugged away. Catching a glimpse of his puppy dog eyes. Shit. "I want to love my danna forever, un!" He tightly and painfully hugged me and french kissed me for peat sake! I was waiting for him to do that forever and he's doing while I'm in the shittiest mood ever! Kami-sama your soo against me today, I hope Hades eats you Zeus! Ah-I was talking out loud, and Deidara gave me a glare and behind him was Kisame and Itachi. Just great…

[Deidara's Pov]

Sasori-Danna gave me his credit card, un! Yay…why the fuck am I acting like an idiot? Yay I'm going to use this to buy us an apartment to live together and love each other in, un! Ah-Shit, what am I thinking. Fucking shit! I'm going to go get Hidan to help me pick out a beautiful apartment to share with lovely danna, un! Fuck I said it again! "Yu hu, un! Hidan-kun!" I waved flashing my eye lashes. Shit…"What the fuck do you want blondy?" Arg, why does Hidan act like that, he's such a meanie..Fuck I did not just say that! Hidan's always like this I tell you..I wish he could just hug-Arg! Every one was now watching me. "Fucking douche bag look what you did? And its not like we get enough attention from fan girls these days?!" Hidan cursed with his fist in the air. "I want you to help pick out a dream apartment room with me, un!" "What the fuck?! A dream apartment? Dude do you even have the fucking damn cash?!" Deidara flashed it at the silver haired boy reflecting on his electric pink eyes. "Woah, where the hell did you get that fucking piece of plastic?" "Sasori-danna!" I beamed, I sounded so stupid I don't even want to talk about it.

We finally arrived at The Sparkle Sparkle Apartment Palace. What kind of messed up name is that?! Ah-Its adorable! Great…Here I go again. "Woah Deidara, you having a seizure or something?" He watched my legs shake. I was shaking because of too much energy. We frolicked though the gar-shit. Any who we went into the…cute elevator desu! I feel like I need to hit my head against the wall. Which I literally did when I thought it and Hidan just gave a 'who are you and what have you done with Deidara' look. We dashed into the first couple of free rooms. "Oh my fucking god that's huge!" Hidan awed and dropped his jaw. "No, I think its too small…un" "What the fuck is wrong with you?! It's fucking huge!" "No. Its small, un" "What…the hell.." "Yeah. To small, un" "Fuck this!" Hidan grabbed the silver card from me and ran to the counter. "You, yes you bitch let me buy room 437! Or I'll curse in your lobby and make it fucking quick I don't have all fucking day!" The lady fainted. "Shit." Hidan crawled over the counter just as I turned the corner. I need that card back! I want a bigger and cuter apartment, hmp! Fuck I did not just say that! Hidan jumped out of the counter and handed over the card. "There, you got yourself a fucking apartment." I fainted.

[Hidan's Pov]

Fucking shit, mother fucking…ok that's a lot of swearing but still, why the hell did the fucking tard fall over? I held his fucking body in some position that I'm to lazy to fucking explain. "Yo, shit head. You alive?" Deidara opened his eyes. "How do ya fucking feel kid?" "I feel like…I want to blow a hole threw Sasori's chest, un." "Good your back to earth." "What the hell happened?" I just fucking blinked and then he fucking blinked. It was to fucking confusing. Jashin-sama, I don't have a good feeling about this maybe I'll go puncture a fucking squirrel later. "What do you fucking mean? You wanted to buy a fucking 5 star apartment for you and your lover bird." His eyes widened I could totally fucking tell he's going to freak out. He did so I'm not gonna fucking explain. I just wanna say it was pretty fucking stupid since he started a fucking rant. Then my fucking phone rang. "Sup, bitch?" "Hidan? Is Dei-chan there?" "Oh Sasy wassup man whore?" "No time to talk like buddies, Dei has my credit card. He said he was going to buy an apartment. How did it go?" "Ei..Well just want to say that you'll be living fucking alone kid. Repeat, fucking alone." Then I hung up. Didn't to to answer more of his jashin damn stupid questions. "What fucking happened before you acted like shit on a stick?" "Um, I was carrying Sasori to the nurse's office. I had some lemonade that was sitting on the table in the lunch roo-" "That's fucking it some one spiked your damn drink!" "Oh, un." Who the fuck did it? I'm going to have to transform into Detective Hidan and solve this fucking mystery.

* * *

**And this is where Inspiration left our good friend, the next chapter is mine~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOHOW!! THIS IS MY CHAPTER!! :D W00T, NOW go on and read, leave a review and all of that kind...**

**

* * *

**

Sketches, Chapter 8: A horrible surprise

Hidan's phone rang again.

Hidan laid back on his chair after finished his math homework. "Ah! Why's that bitch always ringing?!" He cursed, while taking his it out of his pocket.

"H'llo? Hidan here."

A female voice answered:

"Hello mister Hidan. Do you happen to know mister Kakuzu?"

'Huh..she like related to Kakuzu or something? I don't think I like being called Mister Hidan. I feel old.' He thought.

"Who the fuck is this and why the fuck are you calling me Mr Hidan!? And fuck yeah I know the bastard whaddoya want?"

"Well, he's in the hospital at the moment. He was drugged and beaten up. His life is in danger."

Hidan turned paler than what was healthy.

"Hello? … Mister Hidan? Are you still there? Mi-"

The woman was cut of by the albino by shutting his phone. He would have hit the floor, hard, if he wasn't caught by another person that sneaked in during the conversation. The boy managed to lay him at the bad and took out his own phone.

"Ehm... DANNA? Can you please come over here?!"

"Where are you?" A man answered on the other side.

"At Hidan's place. HE FAINTED! I don't think he got drunk this time!" He said almost crying.

"Wha-.. I'll be there in a sec! After I finish the Boss in Super Mario Bros." The other answered.

After that the boy hung up, and looked at the other boy. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hidan..." He whispered. "I swear if you gotten over dose I'll make you watch all the seasons of Barney..yeah."

* * *

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" The boy called. He opened the door.

"Deidara! Where's Hidan?" Sasori asked after he tried to embrace Deidara, which refused him ending up with a slap across the face.

"Upstairs, at his bed, Sasori." Deidara answered with his dead pan look.

The two ran to the room where Hidan layed. The two watched the albino rolled around and clutch his stomach before he puked.

"Hidan, calm down!" Sasori shouted, while trying to keep him still holding his arms and legs down.

"Danna! Be careful! I don't want you to stink, you embrace me too much." Deidara cried.

The albino breathed heavily as he struggled to get out of the red head's grasp.

"Kakuzu..." He whispered.

"Are you all right?" Deidara asked worried.

"Damn et! Bring me to the fucking hospital right fucking now!"

"Deidara! Calm him down. I'll get my car!" Sasori said firmly.

"Uhn!" Deidara nodded.

The redhead busted out as he grabbed his silver keys out of his pocket.

'He has a SERIOUS panic attack!' It shot through Deidara's head.

"Hidan, please! Calm down! It's me, Deidara. Sasori's getting his car to bring us to the hospital. We will get you to see Kakuzu! Please! CALM DOWN! Don't make me shove your sock in your mouth!" Deidara threatened dragging the silver haired boy down the stairs.

After much trying, Hidan calmed down again.

"Good, thank God! Try if you can stand." Deidara said, while he took the albino's hand. He gave him some help when he almost fell down. Then they walked around the room, slowly, and at the end they went downstairs where Sasori was waiting already.

"Ok. Get in the car" he said.

Deidara nodded and accompanied his friend to the car.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu bitches?!" Hidan shouted at the public servant.

"Excuse me, but this is a hospital. Please keep the noise down. And mister Kakuzu is in room 7926."

Without spilling another word, Hidan ran to the said room. He burst in.

Sasori and Deidara only just managed to keep up with him. They found him standing still, with tears on his cheeks. Deidara walked towards him and patted him on the back.

Kakuzu lay in white clothes, on a white bed, in a white room, with white clothed nurses and doctors. One of them walked to the three boys.

"Excuse me, would only two of you enter the room please? This is because of the patient." He said.

Sasori looked at Deidara.

"You can go with Hidan, I'll stay here and wait for you, okay?" He whispered while rubbing his back. Deidara nodded.

"Good. Go!" He pushed his crush forwards. The blonde took his friends hand, and guided him inside the white, white room. When the laying boy heard familiar voices, he turned his head and looked at them. When he saw them, his mood clearly became sad.

"No... You're not them... I thought... But... after all not..." He whispered.

And again, Hidan became paler than healthy.

"What do you mean...? I'm Hidan! And this is Deidara!"

Kakuzu shook his head.

"No you guys are not them..." He breathed. Hidan's fists tightened.

Hidan looked like a little child, left in the forest, lost, with no idea

what to do.

"What do you mean...? What do you mean?! Kakuzu! It's me! Look, I'm

immortal! I... I... JASHIN DAMN IT!! I'm the one that always yelled at you about being a cheap ass! I'll show you Kakuzu, I can kill myself with out acutally dying!"

He took one of the knives that were on the operation table and stabbed him in his heart to prove it. The nurses flew at him and tried to get him in an other room to "heal" him, while Hidan was crying, screaming and cursing, trying to make Kakuzu believe that he were

his. The same doctor that let them in, walked again towards Deidara.

"I'm sorry boys, but I will have to ask you to leave the room."

The little beeps coming from the heartmeter became faster and faster.

"FUCK! KAKUZU~! DON'T DIE!!" Hidan cried, while still fighting the nurses.

The floor was soaked in his blood. Deidara was shocked, and kept staring

at the boy, laying on the white bed where doctors were trying their bests

to keep him alive.

"Men? Please leave." The doctor repeated, a little louder and hasty this

time. He looked at Kakuzu. You could see that he meant it, and wanted to

help.

Deidara's face was made of stone, that's what it looked like. He turned

around. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hidan. Calm down. We're going..." He said coldly, and monotone.

"Deidara... YOU BITCH!! YOU ARE GONNA LEAVE HIM?!"

"No... Just come with me already. We'll ask the other doctors outside."

The blonde answered, taking the albino's hand again.

They saw Sasori sitting on the ground in the hallway. He looked up when he heard their footsteps. He looked a bit jealous. The two realized that they were still holding hands. Deidara let immediately go of his hand, but grabbed it again. He didn't like Sasori anymore, so why would he care about his emotions?!

"How did it go?" Sasori asked trying to pry the blond off Hidan.

"Horrible, yeah" Deidara answered quietly and turned away.

"Those motherfuckers didn't want to let me near Kuzu, and he didn't

fucking recognize me!!..us.." Hidan cursed, tears formed in his eyes.

Deidara let go of his hand again, but this time he hugged him. Tears

started flowing down on four cheeks. When he saw this, Sasori felt that

his chest started to itch. Sad, he turned his head away.

"Come, I'll get you guys home..."

Hidan looked up.

"Hey fucker, you can be pretty nice SOMEtimes. But your still an ass hole in Dei's book no affense." He said smiling as the blond twitched from his spot.

Sasori shrugged.

"Anyways, just come already."

"WAIT! First I want to know what it is with Kakuzu." Deidara shouted.

The redhead looked at the blond's worried eyes.

"Fine, we'll ask a doctor."

* * *

They asked the first doctor they saw.

"Mister Kakuzu…" He said thoughtfully. He flipped through some papers.

"Ah, here it is. Well, he probably has Alzheimer, we're not sure though. But from what you told me, I'm 98% sure at the moment. I'm sorry…"

The silence fell. It was quiet for a minute. Sasori put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. He whispered in his ear.

"Come on. Let's go, before Hidan freaks out again…"

Deidara brushed his hand away and nodded.

"Sure. Hidan, let's go. I'm sure Kakuzu won't forget you. I'm sure!"

He pulled his friend away from the doctor after he nodded as a "thank you" and walked in the direction of the car.

(FlashBack) "Deidara, you know in our family genes we have something special in it right?" Kakuzu reminded the blond, he nodded. Remember that both Had the same ancestors, they were practically ALMOST cousins. "If I forget Hidan, promise you won't tell him why."

"What if I forget too? There is going to be a day for me when I go to tie my shoe and then BAM I can, yeah." Deidara tried to stay calm.

"Deidara, I'm pretty sure you won't. It's pretty curable for us, I don't really know about you. But you seem to have the strongest genes between us. If I forget there's a higher possibilty you will too and a higher possibility of me recovering and you not. If you promise that you don't tell Hidan I won't tell every one else. I know you hate pity."

Deidara twitched, he did hate pity after all. Deidara was pretty much already pretty forgetful.

(End of FlashBack)

* * *

**Okay you guys, now you will have to wait untill I OR Shiro-LinKaiwen write(s) another new chappie, we still have to figure it out... so yeah... Please, review??? *kitten-eyes* **

**Thank you ^^**


End file.
